zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Raynos
The Raynos is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Raynos is a Pteranodon-type Zoid (though it more closely resembles a Ludodactylus), created by the Helic Republic. It was created largely as a replacement for the Pteras, but also to counter the Zenebas Empire's Redler. Unlike other Zoids of the day, which used Magnesser Wings to produce lift and control, the Raynos relied purely on aerodynamics. The result was a Zoid that was both incredibly fast and agile; in the air, the Zoid's top speed outclasses the Storm Sworder (Mach 3.2) and the Storch (Mach 2.2) . This ability came at a cost; the Raynos is a very difficult Zoid to fly, and unforgiving to an inexperienced pilot. Compared to other flying Zoids, the Raynos is very well armed, sporting numerous cannons and talons. It also sports tail-mounted weapons, a very unusual feature for an airborne Zoid. The Zoid also utilises a sophisticated radar system. Battle Story appearances The Raynos was developed during the ZAC 2040s by the Republic's forces, as a part of their plan to counteract the seemingly unstoppable Death Saurer. In order to defend its few weaknesses, the Death Saurers always traveled with their own "bodyguard" units of Redlers and Lidiers, making them harder to attack. The Raynos was developed to counter the Redlers in the air, being capable of equaling or outmatching it in all aspects. In ZAC 2048, the Raynos was deployed alongside the Arosaurer and Dibison to act as the Madthunder's escorts, and to clear a path to the Death Saurer. The Zoids were successful in the operation, and the Death Saurer force was defeated. The Raynos formed a part of the Helic Army for the remainder of the war, but later became outmatched by heavy Guylos aerial Zoids, notably the Gilvader and Gungyarados. Many Raynos were destroyed by the Guylos forces, with the majority of those remaining wiped out by the meteor shower in ZAC 2056. As only a few remained, the design was retired and replaced with the Pteras. The Raynos did not see service again until ZAC 2101. During the massing of Republican forces after the Guylos Empire was driven from Europa, it was determined that the Republic's current aerial combat Zoid, the Storm Sworder, would be too difficult to maintain during the campaign due to its Organoid System. To bolster the Republican Air Force, in the lead-up to the invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx, the military leaders of the Republic ordered the resurrection and mass-production of the Raynos design. The Raynos was successful against the Guylos Redlers and Zabats, but were at a disadvantage against the Neo-Zenebas forces. Not only was the Storch able to consistently outperform the Raynos, they would often use swarms of Flyscissors Blox to overwhelm their opponents. Media appearances Anime New Century Zero The Raynos was first seen in the second half of the New Century Zero anime, as a replacement for Jamie's Pteras. Initially, this seemed to be a mismatch for Jamie, as he was reluctant to utilise the Zoid's high speed, having never broken the sound barrier, even in his Pteras. Eventually, piloting the Zoid triggered the emergence of Jamie's 'Wild Eagle' persona; a skilled, brave, and somewhat cocky pilot, who does not hesitate to fully utilise the vast speed of the Raynos. Although he initially seemed nigh on unbeatable, he managed to crash the Raynos through his overconfident actions in almost every battle he was a part of. Fuzors The Raynos also appeared in Zoids: Fuzors in several episodes. The most notable example was one piloted by Sally Storm, one of the top Zi Fighters, who used it in a five-man Battle Royale. Despite its capabilities, the Zoid was defeated by R.D.'s Liger Zero Phoenix. Sally and her Raynos also took place in the final battle against the Seismosaurus, although she has no dialogue. White and blue Raynos were also used by the Peace Keeper Bureau's air guard in several episodes, including episode 17. Some other Raynos are also shown in the final episodes as well, but are taken out easily by the Seismosaurus. In a certain episode, RD piloted a Raynos in order to improve his aerial capabilities, which was necessary in order to bring out the Liger Zero Phoenix's full ariel and combat capabilities in Mach Storm's upcoming battle agianst the Matrix Dragon and Blake and Luke's Buster Fury. This specific Raynos (that looked like any standard version) was only seen for a few seconds in that one scene and was never referenced too in any past or future episodes, as if RD never used it. It was never seen,used, or mentioned again after that and had no impact on the rest of the series what so ever. In addition, not once in a past episode did anyone mention Mach Storm possesed a Raynos. Similarly to the situation with Leoblaze after the Matrix Dragon's destruction, (which it was fused with) it was written off. Also this Raynos was never seen in the Mach Storm Zoid hanger in any episode, making it unclear if Mach Storm ever used it in battle, ( and for any other reason other than RD's training) if it had a pilot or owner, or if it even belonged to Mach Storm. It is possible that RD could have owned it personally, and it is just as possible for any of the members of Mach Storm. Video Games The Raynos appeared in the Zoids Saga series, mainly as a wandering monster. It never appeared in any of the Zoids VS games, even in Zoids VS III, which featured several flying Zoids. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Raynos kit comes on four frames, along with a wind-up motor, eight rubber caps, a clear canopy, a small chromed gold pilot, and label sheets. The Raynos is molded in light blue and grey, with silver weapons and smoke-coloured canopy. The Raynos' construction is relatively simple and straightforward, rather typical for a Zoid of its size. The Zoid uses a wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Raynos will walk forward and flap its wings, while opening and closing its beak. The Raynos was released in Japan in 1987 with production continuing until about 1988. New Japanese Release The Raynos was released as part of the New Japanese Release. The model has been recoloured; now having a light grey structure, teal armour and wings, black caps, silver weapons, and an orange canopy. This version had a moulding flaw; the strut that supports the right wing is larger than the one on the left, resulting in the right wing always being raised higher. This flaw was carried forwards to all subsequent versions. A single upgrade kit has been released for the Raynos; the CP-18 4-Barrel Impact Cannon. A chromed version was released by Leoshop of Taiwan. New American Release The Raynos was also released in America as part of the NAR. There were no changes to the model itself; the only changes occurred to the box. Raynos was featured as part of the Hasbro Action Figures line. In place of the radar dish, one could equip a massive, 4 shot rocket launcher. This was arguably the worst looking spring-loaded gun on any of the action figures, due to the fact that it is almost as big as the action figure itself, and a real Raynos could never carry one. The NAR Raynos was also released as part of the New Pacific Release. Holotech Raynos Raynos was the second Zoid released as part of Hasbro's Holotech series. The green components of the Raynos were remoulded in a translucent green plastic. There were no other changes to the model. The Holotech Raynos was initially released as part of the New Pacific Release, with the American release coming later. The Zoid only saw limited distribution in North America. Museum Raynos A limited edition version of the Raynos was released in 2005 as an exclusive to the Ueno Museum's 'Dinosaur Expo 2005'. This version of the Raynos was primarily bone-white, with dark coffee coloured parts, gunmetal weapons, and orange canopies. There were no differences in the model design. Category:Pterasaur-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Zoids